User blog:Zodiacs5567/Rebellion in the wastes
Chapter 1: The Awakening In the year 2436, a young man arrives in the post-apocalyptic city of Detroit, Michigan. As he looks around at the carnage of the bombs that hit from the Great War of 2077. With no recollection of how he arrived there, the young man began searching for answers. He arrived at a small settlement called Eastbank. It rested on the outskirts of the city along the riverfront. He proceeded to ask questions to the settlers. Each person gave him a look of disgust, until he was approached by a man named John. John, a man with more brawn then brain, walked over to the young man with a laser pistol drawn. John was a man standing at about 5’6”. He had a muscular build for someone his size, and he knew how to use it. He looked at the young man and spoke softly, “Look here, our little town doesn’t take too kind to new ones, especially your kind.” The young man looked puzzled, then looked at his clothes. He saw the apparel that resembled a chief raiders outfit. John walked closer to the young man and yelled “get the hell outta here, you raider scum.” The young man ran for his life as shots were being fired from behind him. The young man cam across a house, and decided to raid it for food and a change of clothes. He entered the house and saw a horrific site, a family slaughtered in the home. There was blood everywhere, he looked around for food and proceeded to eat it. He walked over the dead bodies and examined the huge cuts and gashes on the bodies. He went into what looked like a Childs room. He found a sickle inside a Childs teddy bear, he grabbed it as he heard rattling from the closet. He opened the closet with the sickle at hand, a child screamed and started crying. The child began screaming “Don’t kill me, please don’t kill me like you did my ma and pa.” He looked at the child and put the sickle away, he put out his hand and the child grabbed it. The child spoke with a nervous tone “Hi my name is Tony, my house was raided by people like you.” The young man looked confused and asked the little boy what he was talking about. The little boy lead the young man to his parents room, the young man gazed upon the wall. Drawn in blood was two sickles and the letters SR, surrounded by a circle. The little boy pointed out the patches on the young mans jacket. Tony then told him that was the jacket of a chief raider. The shocked young man grabbed the sickle and looked at Tony. Tony took a few steps back, with a nervous look on his face he softly said “Mister, are you ok?” The young mans head began throbbing and he passed out. He woke up and recalled the dream he had. He was raiding that exact house and ordering for his man to follow him in. He kicked in the door to the house, and attacked the man inside. He hacked and slashed with his sickle, until the man laid on the floor gasping for life. His wife came out of a room with a sawn-off shotgun and fired, killing one of his men. He then grabbed the gun and slashed the woman’s face open, he went to check on his subordinate who was already dead. He turned towards the woman, who was screaming in pain on the floor and hacking and cutting like a mad-man. One of his men the said “Hey Cole, we found a child.” He ordered the child to be brought to him, he looked at the child and still breathing mother. He raised his sickle and felt a sharp pain throughout his body, he felt his back and only felt a hole. He heard a gun drop and looked at the man on the ground smiling. He licked the blood off his hand and sickle, walking over to the man he asked “So you think your death is funny?” The man then spit in Coles face, Cole hacked the sickle through the mans neck and with the biggest grin on his face, the man died. Cole then drew the symbol on the wall and proceeded towards the child, he lifted his sickle up but was stopped by one of his men. “Boss! You know we can’t kill kids, the Big Man would kill us!” Cole looked at the kid and said “You’re lucky son, I will be back but here have this present.” He stabbed the sickle within a teddy bear and the left the premises. The young man snapped back to reality and soon he got up and began to leave the house, the little boy ran after the man and asked if he could go with him. Cole smiled and said “Sure kid, lets go.” Category:Blog posts